FAIRY TAIL cold heart
by Yneko
Summary: Juvia decides to go back to hear childhood home. When Gray returns he finds out about this so go's search her.
1. chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so read with respect. My English is bad because it's my second language but i hope you can still enjoy this storry.

 **I wish to say... Thanks to my friends.**

 **Thanks to my bff Samantha who showed me Soul Eater (my first anime)**

 **Thanks to my other bff Ligiy who showed me other anime.**

 **And thanks to my old friend Evita who showed me Fairy tail.**

I won't say more then... Lets start the storry. I will right about my favorite couple Juvia and Gray.

 **Chapter 1**

 _I whas sitting on the guilds stairs waiting for Grays return. It whas winter so my legs were cold. My hands were shivering._

 _Everyone, even Gajeel whas happy with his life in Fairy tail except me. Now don't get me wrong... It whas grate here but... i felt like i didn't fit in and Gray wasn't happy when I whas around._

 _My be it realy wgas time to say... goodbye._

 _-"Juvia, it's cold out here, come in and warm up" - Gajeel looked worried about me, but i didn't care._

 _-" I will be fine" - can water freeze if it's with soul?_

 _It started getting dark. I looked up... it wasn't raining. In past where ever i whas out it whas raining until I met Gray._

 _"You realy haven't seen sun?" that day he smiled at me for the first time._

 _"No, but it's pretty." After that day Gray didn't smile to me. My be i realy should go home..._

 **Sorry that this one whas this shirt. I will pout the next chapter soon... Just wait.**


	2. chapter 2

**Hey!**

 **I'm back.**

 **Lets continue the story, shall we?**

 **Chapter 2**

 _I got in a train and started riding it out of Magnolia. Snow started falling faster. I wasn't worried until the train stopped._

 _"We need to wait for help, the snow blocked the tracks" now, I wasn't in hurry but I decided to go by my self._

 _I got out of the train and started walking._

 _My hands were crossed and legs were shivering. It realy whas cold. My legs couldn't handle the cold. I guess thats why I didn't stand chance with Gray. I guess ice with water wasn't compatible._

 _I started seeing the mountains. Behind them whas my home city._

 _"I need to hold my cold inside me for a little longer." I continued walking. "I need to get home."_

 **It's short again but I'm thinking to make it longer...**

 **Thank you for reading the 2. Chapter.**


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _I finally whas here. My home..._

 _Streets were crowded but atmosphere whas nice. People were laughing and smiling and that made me happy._

 _I got to my old house... Old orphanage. The doors were still open and children were lapping. I walked inside and there whas standing my old nanny. Hear eyes widen as she started to smile even brighter. "Juvia!" She hugged me happily._

 _-" Why are you here Juvia, it looks like you have a guild" - I whas smiling but with sad look._

 _-" I did have a guild, I decided to help you here now_..." - she still smiled but something whas wrong.

She grabbed my and then we walked out the room.

She showed me an empty room with one bed and table.

-"This will be your room. I will bring your uniform soon." - she walked out and left me.

The room wasn't big, but... it whas nice. I finally whas home. I could make new friends. My nanny, hear name whas Charlet. I needed to tell this sooner but...

I got my uniform witch looked like a maids outfit but I didn't say anyanything. My first jub whas to get something to eat from grocery store so i dressed and started going.

Life whas pretty good but something whas mising...

 **I hope this whas longer then the last one... Next will be coming soon...**


	4. chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _I didn't have lots of work, but I had something. My job whas to help nanny. Usually bring hear food from store or take over hear shift with kids. I really liked this jub especially because I liked kids._

 _After two weeks I didn't miss fairy tail and I forgot about how much I loved Gray. My life wasn't full but at least I whas happy. I didn't care that every day whas the same._

 _After month my life had a huge hole. I mean, I whas the saim Juvia the water element, but I didn't think about what I did in the past until this day..._

 _I woke up loudly screaming. My eyes were full with tears and this didn't hapen only one time. Every night after that whas the same. Nanny whas worried about me but she didn't say anything._

Today whas a different task for me. Nanny asked me to go to a magic shop. Kids needed to know what magic can do so i needed to get something beautiful. Now... magic can be beautiful but it can be dangerous to.

I walked inside a lonely magic store. Everything whas full with magic tools from floor to the ceiling. There whas this old man who whas happy to see me.

-"Good morning Juvia" - I my be know him but at the same time I didnt - " you probably don't remember me, I whas your first nanny..."

Like I said I didn't remember him...but.

-"What do you need" - I looked around a bit and then saw a magic box. It could show movies with light. I bought it and then walked out.

I showed the magic box to the kids but they didn't like it. I needed to think of something. I sat down and we all were sitting in a circle. All I needed to do whas rais my hands and then from whater in the sky were playing bunnies, flowers and snow.


	5. chapter 5

**Hi!**

 **I'm thinking to make these chapters as fast as I can.**

 **I'm going to make new fan fic after this so give me some anime names for my new fan fic.**

 **Chapter 5**

 _For three mounts I whas the one who worked as a nanny. Charlett whas sick so I whas working in hear place._ I still whas happy with my life.

Room whas full with kids and all of them were playing. Five kids got to me with worried look.

-"Juvia, how whas it in fairy tail...?" - I looked at them little bit confused.

-"I'm sorry, where?" - I realy didn't remember.

-" The guild, fairy tail.!" - I still couldn't remember anything except thatthat I left.

-"Oh, I don't remember..."

Winter ended and spring whas here. It whas late at night. All the lights on streats were on. It wasn't cozy but I wasn't scared. I whas going to buy candy for few sick kids.

Candy shop whas on city's other side. I whas still walking...

In front of me stout three guys with smuks on their faces. I didn't think much of it. They were looking straight at me.

-" Hey, babe!" - they were still looking at me. I didn't say anything.

I chose a different path to canky stoar,but when I whas going back from it with candy they were still there.

-"Hey girl, why aren't you answering?" - I stout there looking at them.

-"Why should I. You don't know me and I don't know you." - one of them looked at me with angry look.

-" You are Juvia, aren't you?"


	6. chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The guystill looked at me with angry look in he's eyes.

-" Jes I'm, but that doesn't change the fact that I domt know you." - the guy then started lapping with evil smile.

-"Of course, but my be you will remember when I will beat you up..." - I couldn't tell him to stop, he wouldn't listen...

-"Bring ir" - the guys skin chchanged to metal, but arms to massive gloves.

I walked back a few steps and pout candy bag on the ground.

I whas geting ready to fight but ten I realized, my magic doesn't work. The guy started runing towards me and hit me with his glove.

It hurt...it hurt so much.

It maid me realize... my heart whas empty, but why? I whas on the ground feeling big pain while the guy punched me.

"JUVIA!"

I heard a familiar voice. The guy stopped and walked few steps back. Opened my eyes and someone looked at me sitting decides me. My vision whas blurry but then it got clearer.

-"Juvia, are you ok?" - I still looked at him and then I understood.

-"Gray..." - he looked at me worried.

My magic whas gone but I still could feel it. The guy in front of us whas geting more and more magic until he whas full with it. Not saying anything he whas going to attack us.

-"GRAY" - I got up fell on him and got the shot of magic on me. I lost my self before I started screaming.


	7. chapter 7

**Hi!**

 **I'm realy realy sorry about my grammar.**

 **I will thry and make this cahpter more readable and again I'm realy sorry.**

 **I have a sickness (I didn't know how its called in English) that makes it difficult to learn, read or right in any language.**

 **Still I hope you can enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter 7**

"Juvia, Juvia, JUVIA, please say something" - who whas he.

I know his name but... who whas he.

"You need to rest" - the clouds were all finally going away. I whas laying there but then a sunshine got in to my eyes - "Look It finally stopped raining..."

-"This is the sun?" - he looked at me with smile.

-"You've never seen the sun? Well its pretty isn't it."- tears were going down my cheeks.

-"Yes... yes it is." - finally, I whas free from rain created by my heart.

Gray, my beloved whas here.

After a moment I opened my eyes and he whas staring at me. I whas in my bed in orphanage and Gray whas there. I turned to my other side so I couldn't see Grays face. I whas ashamed of myself.

-"Hey Juvia, what's wrong!" - even in his voice I could hear that he whas worried.

-"I'm sorry..."

-" I whas worried. We didn't have a clue were you are. We were wating you... I whas wating for you" - he... whas wating... for me?

I turned around and looked him in eyes.

-"Why..."

-"It wasn't the same with out you." - he whas blushing.


	8. chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

 **This will be a different chapter.**

 **Few of you were waiting for "what will Gray think when he returns". I whasnt planing to right this but it's no big deal.**

 **This will be like the past... you will se what I mean.**

 **This is from Grays point of view.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8**

We finally finished our mission. Me, Erza, Lucy, Natsu and Happy finally got back home. There whasnt anyone outside the guild, only footsteps.

We got inside the Guildhall an first thing we did whas sat down. It realy whas a long trip.

So we were sitting there, just eating and talking to each other, but something whas mising and I didn't know what.

Gajeel sat down decides me and started looking at me with angry look.

-"Were is Juvia?" - she always wanted for me but today she wasn't there.

-"I don't know, she whasnt there" - we realized that something whas wrong.

-"Calm down you guys, she probably got home early" - Erza whas worried to, but she didnt show it.

After a month Juvia didn't show up. We all were worried but still didn't show it. We that that maybe she got to a mission by hear self,but we realized that my be that wasn't the truth.

Secretly I started searching for hear thinking "were could she go". Every day felt like something more and more started missing. I just realized that she whas the one who made my life interesting.

I missed her.

People from fairy tail started searching for hear to. Weeks, months got by and spring whas here. We still didn't fined her.

I whas sitting at the Guildhall and thinking of taking the next jub. Erza ran to me with worried look on hear face.

-"Gray, people saw Juvia at the start of winter,she got out of the train before it got to the city." - I stout up full with shock.

-"Where whas she dryving?" - Erzas breath whas braking.

-"To hear home town" - I didn't think, I just... got out of the Guildhall and ran to stacion.

When I got to the city behind the hills it whas morning, but when I finally found hear it whas night, I was happy after I finally found her.

 **I'm sorry.**

 **This chapter whas longer then rest of them.**

 **I still hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I hope the next one will come out soon, I will thry and make it fast but I have school so... wate for the next.**


	9. chapter 9 the end

**Hi guys!**

 **I'm sorry, but I have to tell you this...**

 **Im going to end this fan fic in this chapter.**

 **You can subject your favorite anime so I can make new fan fic.**

 **I will tell you if im going to make something new.**

 **Chapter 9**

I looked him straight in the eyes. Why would he be worried,and about ME. Gray whas still blushing.

-"Gray, let me ask you this... Do you love me?"- silence got between us.

He didn't say a word so I got out of the bed and walked thirds the door.

-"I'm sorry that I asked again... I won't do it anymore." - I looked at him one last time and then turned thirds the door - "I'm quiting fairy tail." - opened the doar and started walking.

-"Wait!"

I looked at him with sad look. He whas staring right in my eyes.

-"Please, stay."-I still looked at him not moving - "Fairy tail isn't the same without you, for me at least."

I shut the door and sat down facing Gray. He looked down with sad face.

Between us again whas silence.

If water has soul, can it freeze? I couldn't live without Gray.

He looked up at me and finally smiled at me. Finally I saw a smile from him towards me.

-"Look, Juvia, I'm scared of hurting you." - he started holding my hands and looking deeper in my eyes.

-"You will never hurt me. I'm prepared to take my life for you."

-"You will never do that becous I'm going to protect you." - he touched my cheek and kissed me - " I love you Juvia."

After all this we got back to fairy tail. Everyone whas happy to see me. I whas happy to be home. I finally felt like I belong here. I whas happy.

 **The end**


End file.
